


Lost in the Woods

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, F/M, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Blaise and Pansy plan a fun getaway after University lets out for summer. Only, their plans get derailed and they end up lost in the woods with an unlikely pair, who obviously had everything to do with their tampered portkey.





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



> This was written for Draco's Den's Schools Out Fest! I hope that you enjoy this. I really, truly loved writing this one-shot and hope to expand it when I have the time. I see at least two additional pieces for this little tale. Whenever the muse cooperates and I have the time, I will probably get those done. Who knows when that will be. Anyway, I hope that DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns enjoys what I have done with her prompt! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Character A was finally out for summer break from uni, feeling a well deserved vacation by the beach was in order. Except...somehow, Character A was in a cabin in the woods with Character B.  
> \+ HH Bingo Square B1: Blaise Zabini

"Sweet Salazar," Pansy mumbled as she threw herself down on the sofa in her and Blaise Zabini's flat. "I am so bloody glad that classes are over."

"Me too," Blaise said, flopping down on the floor since his roommate and dear friend took over the sofa. "And no summer classes this year. I need this break from uni so bad."

Leaning up on one elbow, Pansy stared down at Blaise. "It has been an exhaustingly long year. I look forward to graduating next spring."

"Yes, me too, but let's not worry about that right now," he replied as he closed his eyes and stretched out on the floor. "Let's go over the plans for our holiday."

"What's left to go over?" Pansy asked and resumed lying down. "We pick up our portkey tomorrow morning and pop on over to the beach for a few weeks."

"I'm so excited we're doing this Pans," Blaise muttered and then sighed heavily. He sat up and pushed to his feet before heading to the kitchenette.

Inwardly groaning, Pansy too stood and joined Blaise in the kitchen. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I know things haven't been the easiest since you and-"

Blaise turned around abruptly and held up a hand to stop Pansy from speaking. "I don't want to talk about her, okay. I appreciate that you're giving up a few weeks of your summer to basically run away from my problems with me. Can we at least not talk about my broken heart?"

Pansy smiled and nodded. "I'm fine with that. Sorry for almost bringing it up. If you don't mind, can we order takeout? I've got a few last things to pack up before we head out in the morning."

"You got it, and it's fine. I know you meant well," Blaise said and then pulled her in for a quick hug before releasing her. Grabbing the takeout menus, he rifled through them and held up the Thai. "Number Six?"

"That's perfect," Pansy replied and then headed for her room. "Let me know when it arrives. I still have some Muggle cash around here somewhere."

Blaise nodded and then grabbed his mobile phone to make the order. He really was looking forward to this trip, but he had to figure out a way to get his heart to stop aching to enjoy it. Everything would work out in the end. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

 

"Where are we?" Pansy whispered, glancing around at the forest around her. "This is most certainly not the beach."

"What the hell?" Blaise muttered, dropping both his and Pansy's bags at his feet. He glanced upward at the canopy of trees and listened as birds chirped and the wind blew through the pines. Pulling his mobile from his pocket, he was disappointed to find that there was no signal. "My mobile isn't working here. Something must have happened with the portkey."

"Well, we need to get back to the Ministry and fix this," Pansy said, running a hand through her short, dark hair. Inwardly, she was panicking slightly. She hated the woods. It was always so dark and full of terrifying creatures. Or, at least, that was her experience with it.

Blaise picked up the discarded soda bottle that had served as their portkey and held it out to Pansy. "I don't think this is going to work, Pans. It won't reactivate until our three weeks are over."

"We could try and apparate?" Pansy supplied, although she didn't think that would work either.

Blaise shook his head. "You know as well as I do that we're much too far away, even if we have no idea where exactly we are.

Sighing heavily, Pansy tucked the bottle into her purse for later. "I know…" Glancing around, she spotted a trail, and her heart soared with hope. "There's a path here. Maybe it leads to a road or something. We can find a telephone or an owl."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaise said and picked their bags up again. "Come on, let's get going before it gets dark. I don't like the idea of being out here in the open when night falls."

Pansy swallowed and made sure to keep close to her friend as they wandered down the path. Eventually, they reached a small clearing and stopped, both a bit stunned at what they saw. Settled upward in the hillside, was a cabin with a wraparound porch. It looked as if it had been there for quite some time as the foliage had overgrown on it somewhat. However, it also appeared welcoming and lived in rather than worrisome.

"Well, that's unexpected," Pansy mumbled as they stood staring at the cabin. She then pointed at the fire pit in front of them. "It looks like someone has been here recently."

Sure enough, as Blaise examined the firepit, he noticed that there were still a few smouldering ashes. "This is definitely turning out to be an interesting day. Should we venture up there and see if anyone is home?"

Before Pansy could answer, the door to the cabin opened and out walked two people she never expected to see in the middle of the woods. "Holy shit…" she trailed off, completely flabbergasted at this turn of events.

Blaise felt his mouth fall slack at the sight of not only Ron Weasley but Hermione Granger standing on the cabin porch. "Bloody hell what are they doing here?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat as Hermione, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend, attempted to smile at him.

"No idea," Pansy replied, the corner of her mouth sliding upward into a smirk. "But I suspect that our arriving here wasn't entirely unplanned."

"That's what I was afraid of," he grumbled. Dropping their bags into the dirt for the second time that afternoon, Blaise turned to face Pansy. Pointing up at his ex, he said very slowly and with anger, "I refuse to stay in a bloody cabin for three weeks with that witch." Then, without another word, he turned and stormed down a different path than the one they'd arrived by.

Pansy watched her friend go, fully aware that behind her, Hermione was running down the stairs. As the bushy-haired witch paused briefly beside her, she said, "He's still pissed at you, you know?"

"I know," Hermione replied, sounding worried. "I'm going to go after him. He's headed toward the lake. I'm sorry to have ruined your vacation." She gave Pansy a reproachful smile and then dashed down the path after Blaise.

Shrugging, Pansy turned back around and waved up at Ron. "Oi," she shouted, "Come and help me with these bags, Weasley."

Ron smiled and made his way down the stairs. When he reached her, he said, "Hey, Pansy. It's good to see you again."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still smirking as he picked up the luggage and led the way up to the cabin. "Because I'm pretty sure this trip is going to be a complete disaster."

"You never know," Ron said optimistically. "Come inside and make yourself at home."

Pansy merely rolled her eyes and hoped that Blaise wasn't having a complete meltdown by the lake.

* * *

 

"Blaise," Hermione called as she raced down the path after her ex-boyfriend. "Please, stop! I just want to talk."

Blaise sighed angrily when he reached the end of a small dock. There was nowhere left to run unless he dove right into the lake before him. He didn't want to talk to Hermione. He'd effectively avoided her at school since she broke his heart right after Christmas. He'd gone so far as to even switch one of his classes so that he wouldn't have to accidentally run into her in the one building.

Having no place to run, Blaise took a deep breath and ran a hand over his shaved head. Turning around, he decided to face Hermione and tell her exactly what he was feeling. "I don't want to talk to you. If I wanted to talk to you, I would have sought you out long before now."

Hermione had reached the end of the dock as well. She looked up at Blaise through bright brown eyes and tried to give him a smile. "Theo told me you were miserable but stubborn."

Crossing his arms, Blaise let out a sound of frustration. He was going to have to have words with Theo. "He has no idea what he's talking about."

"I'm sorry," Hermione suddenly blurted out, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"What?" Blaise all but stuttered, his arms dropping to his side in surprise. He'd certainly not expected an apology. Not after the fight, they'd had that ended their relationship.

Hermione reached out as if she meant to grab his hand but pulled back instead. Shaking her head, she continued to speak, "It was wrong of me to assume that you and Pansy were anything more than just friends and that she was trying to break us apart. I've had a lot of time to think, and I know I was stupid so I'm sorry."

Blaise stared around at the forest and the lake. He was a bit torn between wanting to end this conversation and wanting to forgive the witch that he'd fallen so hard for. Bringing his attention back to her, he said, "What about the other thing?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm sorry for throwing your jumper in the fountain too."

Finally cracking a smile, Blaise held out his hand for Hermione. She didn't hesitate to take hold, and then he pulled in her for a hug. Tucking her head under his chin, he relished the feel of her in his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Blaise. That's why I did this. I wanted to get you out here and explain things," Hermione explained as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held her head steady against his chest. "I love you, and I know I was wrong."

"I love you too," Blaise replied and stepped back so he could stare down into her face. "And I forgive you for the breakup, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked with confusion on her face.

"I can forgive you for all the things you said, but I can't forgive you for ruining my favourite jumper," he said matter of factly before a smirk took form on his lips.

Before Hermione could react, Blaise promptly (but playfully) shoved her off the end of the dock and into the lake. Her look of surprise was replaced by a shriek as her body collided with the chilly water. She sunk briefly under the shallow water before bursting through the surface, sputtering the entire time. Blaise simply stood on the dock, holding his side as he laughed at what he'd just done.

"Blaise Zabini!" Hermione shouted at him as he brushed her sodden curls from her face. She stared up at him with a stern look on her face but a bright look of laughter in her beautiful eyes.

"What?" Blaise said innocently as he shrugged. "Now we're even."

Shaking her head, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose we are. Do you plan on helping me out of here?"

"No," Blaise said, shaking his head. Before Hermione could protest, he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "I'm going to join you instead."

Then he slipped off his jeans and jumped into the water with Hermione. She squealed as his entrance sprayed her with more water. When he was fully submerged, he grabbed her waist and tipped her over. They both came up gasping for air, laughing, and clinging to one another's wet bodies. Staring into each other's eyes, time seemed to slow before Blaise leaned over and captured her lips with his own.

And that's how they remained for the rest of the afternoon. Playing and kissing in the lake as they got over the heartache they'd been suffering for the past six months. Eventually, they returned to the dock to dry off and rest before returning to the cabin where things had taken an interesting turn.

* * *

 

Pansy was bored out of her mind. She'd hoped to be sitting on the beach sipping frozen cocktails and getting a lovely suntan by now. Instead, she was sitting on a lumpy bed in some random cabin in the woods painting her nails and wishing for the week to fly by. Who the hell wants to be lost in the woods in the middle of summer? Certainly not her. Ever.

She was casually blowing her nails dry when there was a knock on the door. Pansy glanced up to find Ron leaning against the door jam. "Those two back yet? I'm ready to start my real holiday far away from the woods and spiders."

Ron made a face. "Ugh. Spiders. I hate them too." Then he shook his head. "No, they're still down by the lake I guess. Either working out their issues or shagging like rabbits."

Smirking, Pansy set aside her nail polish and said, "I should be furious with Hermione. She used me as a reason to break up with Blaise and then brought me here to the forest."

"It's not so bad," Ron said with a half shrug. "Want to come out to the fire pit? I'll make us something to eat."

"You know how to build a fire?" Pansy asked with sarcasm, but she did slide off the bed and walk toward the redhead.

"Of course I do. I grew up in the country," Ron explained. He waved for her to follow him and then led the way back outside.

Pansy followed him down the wooden stairs and then sat down on one of the smooth rocks as Ron began to prepare the fire. Within minutes (and without magic), Ron had a sizzling fire going. "I'm impressed," she continued to tease. "You're a natural at this."

Ron blushed. "It's nothing," he mumbled as he prepared the steaks to cook on the fire. "I'm glad you're here, by the way."

"What? Really?" Pansy said, taken aback slightly. "I thought I annoyed the ever living hell out of you."

"Nah," Ron said, satisfied with the food for a moment. He sat back next to Pansy as their meal cooked in the skillet over the fire. "I rather enjoy your intense sarcasm and pessimistic nature."

Pansy gave Ron a wide-eyed stare full of apprehension. "You're kidding?"

"Not at all," he said, his cheeks still slightly pink. Clearing his throat, he decided to be bold. "In fact, having both you and Blaise wind up here, lost in the woods, was just as much my idea as it was Hermione's."

Pansy was entirely speechless. She sat there, staring at Ron for a long moment without knowing what to do or say. It was so long, in fact, that Ron was forced to remove their food from the skillet and place it on plates. Eventually, she had to say something, anything, and so she cleared her throat and tried to keep it simple.

"How long have you fancied me?"

"Since we started Uni together actually," Ron said a bit sheepish. He scratched at the back of his neck and handed Pansy a plate.

She set the thing aside, her appetite not nearly as important as this conversation. "You're telling me that you've fancied me since we started Uni and you're just now telling me?"

"Yeah," Ron said. He was starting to feel a bit put out by her response.

"I never would have guessed…" Pansy said, trailing off. She was about to say more, but Ron took her by surprise.

Tired of this back and forth conversation where Pansy made him feel like his feelings were ridiculous, Ron took matters into his own hands. He leaned over and kissed Pansy so that she couldn't say whatever silly thing she'd planned on saying next. He watches as her eyes went wide and then fluttered closed as she relaxed into the kiss. When she did this, he too closed his eyes.

His hand found the back of her neck as he continued to caress her lips with his own. He was thrilled when a happy sigh escaped her, and she deepened the kiss for him. They sat there for quite some time in front of the fire their lips locked together as they learned what the other tasted like. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they really separated and returned to reality.

Ron and Pansy found Blaise and Hermione standing on the other side of the fire. Blaise had an amused expression on his face while Hermione had pure glee. Apparently, she'd known about Ron's feelings for Pansy and helped orchestrate their time alone. Looping her arm through Blaise's, she led him to the free rocks and sat down.

"It looks like this time alone has been fruitful for all of us," she teased as Blaise sat down next to her.

"It would appear so," Blaise said, his eyebrows still raised in surprise. "What an interesting turn of events."

"Did you two get past your stupid issues?" Pansy asked as a way to get the spotlight off of her and Ron. She didn't move away from the redhead through, In fact, she allowed him to interlock their fingers, which caused Blaise to wiggle his eyebrows at her. She simply glared.

"We did," Hermione said with a smile before snuggling into Blaise's side.

"And I pushed her in the late," Blaise told them with a grin.

"Brilliant," Ron and Pansy said together and then shared a look.

Blaise and Hermione both laughed before the former said, "I guess getting lost in the woods wasn't so bad after all."

"I guess not," Pansy conceded as Ron wrapped an arm around her waist. "I suppose we can stay."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," Blaise agreed and then gestured at the discarded plates. "Care to share that food?"

"There's plenty for all of us," Ron said and then began to dish out the meal with Hermione's help.

While he did so, Pansy and Blaise shared a look that went unnoticed by the other two. Their plans had totally been derailed; however, they were both delighted by this turn of events. Even if it did mean they were lost in the woods for three weeks. At least they had each other and Hermione and Ron too. It looked like there was plenty of fun and love in both of their futures and they couldn't complain about that.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
